


Actual Nightmares: bad movies, snuggling and lying seals

by magicpiano



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Twilight References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicpiano/pseuds/magicpiano
Summary: Grantaire took one look around their home and concluded, “This is a nightmare.”
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Actual Nightmares: bad movies, snuggling and lying seals

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nightmares: pleasant dreams, educational terrors and delightful people](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067014) by [les Amis DCD (AlmostARealHobbit)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmostARealHobbit/pseuds/les%20Amis%20DCD). 



> This fanfic takes place in the same universe as les Amis DCD’s fic [Nightmares: pleasant dreams, educational terrors and delightful people](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067014). This fic will not make sense if you have not read that fic, you absolutely must read it first. So, go read it! It is really great and super cute! I mean you should read all her fics because they are great, but you really need to read that one. 
> 
> This fic was posted with les Amis DCD’s blessing.

Grantaire took one look around their home and concluded, “This is a nightmare.”

Typically, the victim of a nightmare was completely unaware of it, but Grantaire had been the ‘victim’ of so many nightmares at this point. He had gotten used to them in a way no other being ever had, or at least none Enjolras had heard of. Essentially, Grantaire could, to some degree, tell when he was being affected by a nightmare.

“Yes.” Enjolras admitted with a wince. He strived to not lie to Grantaire about anything, especially something like this. He wouldn’t pretend to be a construct of Grantaire’s unconscious imagination, but he was still a little bit ashamed.

“This isn’t like your other nightmares,” Grantaire further concluded. “This one is an actually legitimate nightmare.”

It was, and Enjolras was ashamed of that fact. Here he was, in Grantaire’s mind without permission.

“Sorry, I can go, if you want?” Enjolras asked menally preparing himself to leave at Grantaire’s request.

“Wait!” Grantaire reached out and grabbed his arm, “You don’t need to leave, just tell me why.”

“You were having a nightmare!” Enjolras explained, “You seemed really upset and I didn’t know what to do about it so…”

“So, you decided to give me one of your own?” Grantaire ventured.

“Well, I couldn’t give you a nice nightmare,” Enjolras explained. “We hadn’t discussed anything, so you hadn’t been pretending to hate anything, so I had to pick something you actually hated.”

Normally, Enjolras would have just woken Grantaire up, it probably would have been the polite thing to do but… Grantaire had such a long week and he was tired. He needed his rest and Enjolras hated the thought of denying him that. He knew Grantaire well enough to know that if woken he wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep.

Besides, as far as Enjolras was concerned, he was the only nightmare Grantaire was allowed to have. Enjolras wouldn’t stand for Grantaire’s brain tormenting him.

Grantaire looked away from Enjolras over to their tv that has begun playing Twilight. “I really hate this movie.”

Enjolras knew this to be true. As a nightmare Enjolras could only show the victim things they found disturbing, or in the case of his and Grantaire’s previous ventures, pretended to hate. The fact that Twilight was playing was proof how much Grantaire hated it. Enjolras could only hope he hated the movie less than whatever nightmare Grantaire’s mind had cooked up for him before.

“Do you want me to go?” Enjolras asked because he would always respect Grantaire’s mind and his privacy. If Grantaire preferred Enjolras leave so he could go back to his previous nightmare, Enjolras would respect that.

Grantaire moved his hand from Enjolras’ arm to his hand and gave it a squeeze. “No, I want you to stay.”

Enjolras was glad that Grantaire didn’t seem upset at his intervention. “If you’d like we can periodically pause so you can complain about how bad it is?”

“Be careful, I might just take you up on that.” Grantaire retorted as he sat down on their couch and dragged Enjolras down with him. “Do we really need to watch it?” Grantaire groaned.

“Yes, I’m sorry,” Enjolras said, snuggling into Grantaire’s side. “That’s how my nightmares work, we actually need to do the nightmarish thing.”

Grantaire looked at him with a pout, which was entirely unfair because he  _ knew _ that Enjolras couldn’t say no to that face. “You own me one for this.”

“Do I?” Enjolras asked leaning up to give Grantaire a kiss on the cheek. “How can I make it up to you?”

“Hmm,” Grantaire hummed in thought, but Enjolras was rather inclined to believe he was pretending and already had something in mind. “Well, swimming in the Great Barrier Reef sounds pretty dreadful.”

“Is that so?”

Grantaire turned to him with a playful grin on his face. “Yeah, all that beautiful colorful nature? Horrible.”

“Yes, that does sound absolutely horrible.” Enjolras agreed.

Grantaire put his arm around Enjolras’ shoulders and curled towards Enjolras to watch the film. Enjolras was just a bit curious what about this movie made Grantaire hate it so much.

Enjolras made sure to periodically look Grantaire’s way. He wanted to make sure Grantaire wasn’t showing any real disturbance from the film. The last thing he wanted was for Grantaire to be truly upset, a little annoyed or bored he expected upon doing this, but upset was out of the question. That’s when he saw it.

“Wait a minute, you're smiling!” Enjolras accused, wiggling himself out of Grantaire’s arms.

“No, I’m not.” Grantaire denial was fruitless considering he was barely containing his laughter.

A sudden realization came to Enjolras. “You lied about hating this movie!”

Grantaire, apparently seeing no reason to deny it, admitted, “I might have lied a little.”

“You  _ like _ this movie.” Enjolras concluded looking at the grin on Grantaire’s face. Amazingly, Enjolras had managed to accidentally give Grantaire another sweet nightmare due to Grantaire’s lies.

“No, well yes, but it  _ is _ a bad movie.” Grantaire tried to explain through his laughter. “There really is nothing good or redeeming about it and it makes absolutely no sense.”

“But you like it anyways.” Enjolras determined. What really didn’t make sense is why Grantaire would do this. He would frequently talk about how much he hated this movie to anyone that brought it up. “Why did you lie about hating this movie?”

“It’s a bad movie! I can’t confess to liking a bad movie.”

Grantaire’s explanation fell upon deaf ears as Enjolras tossed one of the couch’s throw pillows at him. “You liar!”

Grantaire placed a kiss on Enjolras’ forehead. The simple gesture had him melting into Grantaire’s arms again. “Forgive me?”

Enjolras could never stay mad at Grantaire for long, even when he had a real reason to be mad. In this case, he wasn’t even upset. He was  _ glad _ he hadn’t given Grantaire a real nightmare. This also meant that next time Grantaire had a nightmare, Enjolras had something he knew Grantaire only pretended to hate that he could fall back on.

“Hmm, I’ll forgive you,” Enjolras said returning to his previous spot curled at Grantaire’s side. “If you explain to me what you like about this movie.”

“You sure?” Grantaire asked, wrapping his arm back around Enjolras. “Because I have a lot to say about this movie.”

Enjolras looked up at Grantaire’s smiling face and pressed his head into Grantaire’s neck. “That’s fine, I like hearing you talk.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Grantaire talks about hating twilight enough that it is the first thing Enjolras thinks of to use. Make of that what you will.
> 
> Also, the implications of twilight existing in a universe where real vampires are??? Who knows, certainly not me.
> 
> Thank you for reading! And a thank you to les Amis DCD for her awesome writing that inspired this fic.


End file.
